


Bring Me Some Water

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Marauders' Era, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should shower together. Saves water, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Some Water

They're both covered in a thin layer of ash, but the fire has been contained, put out. Having to do everything the Muggle way was not as fun as Sirius had expected, and they both indulged in some illegal underage magic to help the fire brigade. Sirius doesn’t care if they get in trouble, but he’s pretty sure they won’t. It’s the hottest summer on record and if the heat doesn’t break soon, there will be nothing left in England to burn.

The old limestone quarry the town kids use for swimming is nothing but a dusty hole, and the sun beats down on them mercilessly, a harsh gold glare that makes everything whiter, brighter, sharper, all edges knives waiting to flay them raw. Sirius stares at Remus’s shoulder blades, bones shifting under taut, tanned skin, and wonders if he used to have wings.

Remus scrubs his face with his once-white t-shirt, balled up in his hand, and when he turns to look at Sirius, his eyes and teeth are bright against the black-smudged brown skin. Sirius can’t help but smile back, even though his lips are chapped and his tongue is heavy with heat, because it’s rare to see Moony looking so disreputable.

The heat shimmers off the road as they trudge back to Remus’s house, throats choked with dust and dying for water.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin are away, so there is no one waiting at the door for them with tall cool glasses of lemonade and a plate of biscuits. Sirius thinks he would kill his best friend for a glass of lemonade right now.

He is about to say so when Remus says, "I think we should shower together. Saves water, you know."

Sirius gapes at him, at reserved, reasonable Remus, who won’t meet his eyes, whose face is flushed under his tan, and not from sun. Sirius chokes back the hysterical laughter bubbling up in him, because he knows laughing will mean a rapid withdrawal, and he has promised himself he will never, ever reject anything Remus offers him, and this is an offer--this is an offer he’s never even dreamed of, even if Remus doesn’t mean it like _that_. But Sirius is pretty sure he does. Sirius is pretty sure it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t, because as soon as they are naked in the warm tiled space of the shower, cool water dribbling out of the showerhead, all thoughts of water conservation desert them.

Remus smells of smoke and tastes of ash, but Sirius doesn’t care--he will lick him clean if he has to, lips sliding along water-cooled skin as he presses Remus back against the tile. Remus pulls him close, one hand cradling the base of his skull, tangling in the damp hair, the other reaching down to bring their hardened pricks together. Sirius moans into his mouth, this heat between them hotter even than the fire they helped put out in town, and Sirius is all too willing to be consumed by it.

They thrust and gasp under the spray, lips and tongues, hands and cocks. Remus comes with a sharp gasp and the wild jerk of his hips, head tilted back, wet hair sticking to his skin, sticking to the tile. Sirius follows, falling after him in a hot wild rush of almost unbearable pleasure.

He licks the moisture lazily from Remus’s lips, and Remus smiles and sighs contentedly in his arms. Sirius decides maybe the drought has a silver lining, after all.

*


End file.
